You're beatiful
by Cissy Cardbuge
Summary: Harry se da cuenta de que lo que siente por Hermione es amor. Pero también se da cuenta de que nunca podrá estar con ella. Entren y déjenme un review please! oneshot.


Hola!

Pues yo soy Cissy Carbdbuge y es la primera vez que escribo algo.

Este es un one shot de la hermosa pareja Harry/Hermione.

Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Harry

Espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**You're beautiful**

Vida. Aparentemente tengo todo lo que cualquiera desearía tener en esta vida.

Fama. Pero la fama va y viene, un día está y al siguiente ya no.

Dinero. Para lo que me importa ese odioso metal.

Poder. Esto es lo que más odio, y pensar que es el máximo sueño de muchos. Por culpa del maldito poder jamás he podido ser feliz.

Y a pesar de tener todo esto, no tengo nada. ¿Sabes porque? Por que me hace falta lo más importante. Tú.

_My life is brilliant_

_My life is brillant_

_My __love__ is pure..._

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure._

Y te veo y miro a un ángel. Un ángel de ondulados cabellos castaños. Un ángel de tierna sonrisa que hace que me derrita. Un ángel con el corazón más puro que exista en esta tierra. Un ángel de sabiduría. Un ángel de ojos marrón que hacen que me pierda en sus profundidades.

Eres una belleza. Y no me refiero al exterior, si no al interior. Posees un corazón capaz de entender y comprender todos los sentimientos que giran a tu alrededor. Lástima que nunca te hayas percatado del mío. Eres la chica que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado.

Siempre comprensiva, siempre linda, siempre tú.

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

… _But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

Sonríes. Me sonríes. Con lo que yo adoro tu sonrisa. Luces hermosa. Yo clavo mi mirada en tus ojos. No puedo ocultarme tristeza. Tu lo notas porque dejas de sonreír y me preguntas si estoy bien.

No estoy bien. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de estar bien. Si tú supieras porque no estoy bien. Ojalá pudiera decírtelo, pero no puedo, Soy un cobarde.

Pero no quiero que te preocupes así que fuerzo una sonrisa y asiento con la cabeza al tiempo que te digo:

-No te preocupes. Estoy muy bien.

Tu vuelves a sonreírme y te lanzas a mis brazos, yo te estrecho muy fuerte contra mí. Como quisiera que este momento perdurara para toda la vida. Como quisiera tenerte así siempre. Siempre conmigo, siempre junto a mí.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by…_

Unas palabras salen de tu hermosa boca. Aquella que me hace delirar en sueños. Aquella que no me deja estar en paz ni un momento

"Te quiero mucho amigo" es lo que tu dices. Tus palabras me rompen el corazón.

Amigo.

Pues sí, eso es lo que yo soy. Tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo. Y no sabes cuanto me duele eso. Como quisiera yo ser otra cosa para ti.

Te separas de mí y te dejas caer sobre el pasto, bañado de rocío. Te tumbas boca arriba mientras miras la luna llena que se alza sobre nosotros. Murmuras que es hermosa. La verdad tu eres más hermosa. Esa es la verdad.

… _She could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high._

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end_

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

Te miro y siento que algo se rompe dentro de mí. Nunca serás mía. Nunca podré decirte que te amo. Siempre lo tendré que llevar conmigo, siempre lo tendré que sufrir, sólo para que tu seas feliz.

Y es que a mí no me importa lo que yo pueda sufrir mientras tu seas feliz, mientras pueda arrancar una sonrisa de tus bellos labios. Y me partes el corazón una vez más. Yo nunca podré estar contigo. Tu estas con otro hombre.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

Y ese es el mayor problema ¿Sabes porqué? Porque ese hombre, es mi mejor amigo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Qué tal estuvo? Cuéntenmelo en un review, por favor. Sólo tienen que presionar el botón Go que esta abajito de ese texto. Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias y en el mejor de los casos, felicitaciones. Por favor! Déjenme un review!

Besos Cissy Cardbuge.


End file.
